Okfuskee County, Oklahoma
Okfuskee County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 12,191. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 62 US Route 75 Oklahoma State Highway 27 Oklahoma State Highway 48 Oklahoma State Highway 56 Oklahoma State Highway 84 Oklahoma State Highway 99A Oklahoma State Highway 124 Geography Adjacent counties Okmulgee County (east) Creek County (north) Hughes County (south) McIntosh County (southeast) Seminole County (southwest) Lincoln County (west) Pottawatomie County (west-southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 62.10% White (7,571) 20.71% Native American (2,525) 8.87% Black or African American (1,081) 8.32% Other (1,014) 20.4% (2,486) of Okfuskee County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Okfuskee County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.19 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Okemah - 3,223 Towns Bearden - 133 Boley - 1,184 Castle - 106 Clearview - 48 IXL - 51 Paden - 461 Weleetka - 998 Unincorporated communities Last Chance Mason Micawber Morse Okfuskee Pharoah Welty Climate Fun facts * Clearview was historically an all-black freedmen's town town and was platted by the Lincoln Townsite Company and designated as Lincoln. * Weleetka was once a major railroad town, serving as the division point for the Fort Smith and Western Railway. All train crews changed out in Weleetka; the town also housed major shops and repair facilities for the steam locomotives. Headquartered in Fort Smith, Arkansas, the Fort Smith and Western was a railroad that operated in the states of Arkansas and Oklahoma. The railroad's main line extended 217 miles, from Ft. Smith through Weleetka to Guthrie, Oklahoma. The Fort Smith and Western owned a subsidiary, St. Louis, El Reno and Western, which began operating 42 miles between Guthrie and El Reno, Oklahoma in June 1904. The railroad also acquired 32.5 miles of trackage rights over the Missouri-Kansas-Texas Railroad from Fallis, Oklahoma to Oklahoma City. The railroad supported much of the business and hotels of the city in the first half of the 1900s. Trains entering town from the East were switched and broken down in Weleetka, and dispatched northwest for either Oklahoma City, Guthrie or El Reno. Due to the railroad yard in Weleetka, the single westbound train could thus become two westbound trains. The reverse was true for eastbound trains. Weleetka was vital to the life of the railroad. The railroad provided regular passenger service and at one time boasted through Pullman sleeping cars to and from St. Louis and Oklahoma City. The route of the FS&W served no major population centers, but did serve major coal mining operations in eastern Oklahoma at Coal Creek, Bokoshe, and McCurtain. Other towns served included Crowder, Okemah, Boley, Prague, Vernon, Indianola and Meridian. A major portion of the road's freight traffic was metallurgical-grade coal from San Bois Coal Company mines near McCurtain. As coal traffic declined, an oil discovery near Okemah brought additional traffic, which postponed the abandonment of the railroad. The Missouri-Kansas-Texas Railroad withdrew trackage rights between Fallis and Oklahoma City in January 1939 after FS&W defaulted on rental fees, and when the Fort Smith and Western ceased operations on February 9, 1939, Weleetka lost its major employer. * The source of IXL's unusual name is disputed. A 2012 article on the town's website explained that the name derived from Indian Exchange Land, a reference to the town being on Mvskoke land. Other sources claim that the letters were taken from the names of two men. * Boley is currently home to barbeque equipment maker, Smokaroma, Inc, and the John Lilley Correctional Center. * Boley hosts the annual Boley Rodeo & Bar-B-Que Festival. * Oil and gas production have historically been important industries in Okfuskee County, and, in the 1920s, oil wells were drilled around Pharoah. Category:Oklahoma Counties